The New Space Patrol Delta
by leros
Summary: The SPD gets a new comander, villians and trouble.What happens when everything and anything goes wrong? Will there be time to call for back up or is are world doomed?
1. Chapter 1

The New Commander

"Welcome Aisha to the S.P.D." said Kat Mantex.

"Who are you and what do you do?" asked Aisha.

"Kat Mantex. I'm a doctor and the head technician." said Kat Mantex

"Can you please tell me what I'm suppose to do, how to do it and why me?" asked Aisha.

"You are the new commander, you do it how ever you please and you are a former yellow ranger and knows how it fell not to get help by your team." said Kat.

"Okay. Well, who is the cadets?" asked Aisha.

" B squad is Sky Tate, Sydney Drew, Bridge Carson and Elizabeth Delango. There is a bunch of others you will learn their names." said Kat.

" Call Sydney, Syd. and Elizabeth, Z." said Kat.

" Okay." said Aisha.

"I'll give full history of B squad." said Kat.

"Sky Tate. His mother is Lindsey Tate an former nanny. Lindsey went up to help garud the space jail and hasn't been heard or seen from since then. We believe she is died. His father is Caleb Tate was a former red ranger and was killed in action. Sky was raised by the last commander Curger. Sky is something else. His personality is neat, precise about everything he does, and plays things by the rules and has grown into a great leader and has learned to accept his teammates as equals." said Kat.

"I meet his mother when I was sixteen. I taught her marshal arts. At first Sky's father didn't like me or approve me as a friend to his wife because I was pregnant. After my kids birth Caleb seen in was a good mother and seen me as a good person. I saved Lindsey from an explosion soon after Caleb seen me as a good person and I soon be came good friends with both of them." said Aisha.

"Sydney Drew. Her actually mother Heather King was fommer pink ranger went with Lindsey and never was seen or heard from again. As all the others we believe she is died. Her father Peter King was a engineer also left. Same sate as his wife. Syd. was adopted out to the Drew family. She doesn't knows that she was adopted. Her personality is takes pride in her looks and accomplishments and being spoiled shows." said Kat.

"As well I knew her parents. I taught both parents marshal arts at sixteen. Be came good friends and a few times saved them. I later started a singer group with her mom." said Aisha

"Bridge Carson. His mother Heidi is a cook. Heidi didn't leave with her husband and his co workers order to raise Bridge. His father Ben the former green ranger. Ben left with his co worker. Bridge is very sky but very funny." said Kat. " Funny like his parents. Ben made a good Marshal Arts student. Heidi taught me to cook a taught her mediation. Heidi was a back up singer for my group." said Aisha.

"Elizabeth Delango. Her mother Kendall was a fommer yellow ranger. Her mom was so much like her. Her personality is the "tough girl", most optimistic member of B-Squad, quick to defend both friends and strangers and make them feel like they belong , also possesses a natural talent for quick memorization and appears to know the S.P.D. handbook by heart soon after joining and I believe she may be a singer in there somewhere. I don't know who her father is." said Kat. B squad walked by the closed door and eavesdrop in.

"Well, you people up higher really don't know a thing. The father is Danny the black ranger from the Wild Force. I know because that is the only guy Kendall dated. I have no clue where he is. Kendall had such a beautiful voice when it came to singing. A good friends too." said Aisha not going any farther.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Kat.

"Does B squad know about their parents being alive at less most parents are and about C squad?" asked Aisha.

"No." said Kat.

"Then I'll have to tell them." said Aisha.

"I'll get B squad here." said Kat.

"B squad report to base." said Kat.

B squad waited two minutes then came in.

"B squad this is your new commander Aisha Campbell." said Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

A Short History Class

"What!" yelled Sky.

"OMG!" screamed Syd.

"You gota be kidding." said Bridge.

"Are you insane?" said Z.

"Well, that is a common teenage welcome." said Aisha.

"Curger chouse her to commander and to teach you. Your lessons. Once Sky does complete her tasks she gives him, he becomes commander." said Kat.

"Let me start with a short history test." said Aisha. She handing each ranger a different test.

''How in the hell do we do this test. We don't know any thing about our parents or power ranger past." said Sky, Syd. and Bridge.

"I get it the only way we learn what is needed is by gaining your trust." said Z.

"Yes." said Aisha.

"Sky you get to go find the power ranger history book in the S.P.D. library." said Aisha.

Sky left to room to go find the book.

"There is trouble." said Kat.

The rangers and Aisha got there asses kicked.


	3. Chapter 3

The True Hearts Of Yellow Rangers

"That was a very brutal." said Z. the second one up from being unconscious.

"Yes it was." said Aisha.

"Are you okay and are the others okay?" asked Z.

"I'm okay thanks to you. We won't know if the others okay until the wake up." said Aisha.

"What happened?" asked Z.

"A monster was about to kill me when you went in front of me. You saved my life. Showing me your brave and a true yellow ranger." said Aisha.

"I was once a yellow ranger. I was the second yellow ranger ever." said Aisha.

"Her is your answers and hints. Ask Sky for the book. Look up The True Heats Of Yellow Rangers. When I first meet your mom she said "Here comes a good red ranger/leader. Caleb will have a run for his place". Your mom described me as brave, smart, silly, strong, easily tricked, strong willed, caring, kind, nice, loving, good friend and very unique." said Aisha.

Z. wrote down the answers on her 'test' .

"Hey Sky can I have the book." asked Z.

"Here." said Sky.

Z. read the chapter needed then wrote down a page of answers. Then went and got her laptop and bumped down the chair next to where Bridge was and entered her last name. Danny Dealngo the Wild Force Black ranger and Kendall Dealngo the B Squad Yellow S.P.D. ranger. Kendall up at space jail/missing. Danny traveling the world. Phone number 253-721-5041. She wrote down the rest answers and her dad's number on another piece paper.

"I'll call that later." said Z.

Z. left the infirmary into the base and handed it to Aisha.

"You're a very intelligent girl." said Aisha.

"Thank you." said Z.

"Now you call me Sha. or Aisha." said Aisha.

" Sky did have the book." said Z.

"Tell him he passed the first test listening/fallowing directions." said Aisha.

Z. came back into infirmary.

"They both woke up and went back to sleep." said Sky.

"Aisha said you passed the first test listening/fallowing directions." said Z.

"Good." said Sky.

"I do wish they would wake up." said Z.


	4. Chapter 4

The True Blue Rangers

Bridge was making extra buttery pancakes. He turned away for a second to see Z. was still waiting for him. Then Bang!

Z. and Bridge jumped five feet in the air. Burned butter and pancakes flew all over the lounge. Z.'s and Bridge's hair was greased with butter and had pieces of pancake in them.

"Bridge nice going." said Z. who was all ready crabby.

"It isn't my fault." said Bridge.

Z. and Bridge started arguing not noticing that the butter messed up the computer causing a overload malfunction. The computer exploded causing glass to fly all over the place and electricity that caused Z.'s and Bridge's hair to stand to end. The blast pushed Z. to ground on her shoulder going first. The her already sore shoulder ended up with glass in it.

Aisha who had just woke fell out of bed because she was right next door to the explosion. Aisha ran into the lounge.

"Commander look out flying glass!" yelled Bridge.

Aisha hit the deck. Then after the flying glass stopped Aisha went over to then teenagers.

"Z. is hurt. I believe It is her shoulder." said Bridge getting up.

"Let's go get Z. to the infirmary." said Aisha.

Both Bridge and Aisha tock Z. down to the infirmary.

"What happened?" asked Aisha.

"Well, I was making pancakes with extra butter and a I turned around for a moment to see if Z. was still there. When pancakes and butter flew around the room. The me and Z. started arguing when the computer exploded." said Bridge.

"May I stay with Z.?" asked Bridge.

" Yes and you just gained by trust. You just shown me you are honest, loyal to your friends, faithful as the saying true blue means. Ask Z. for the book. Then look up The True Blue Rangers. The put your last name in your laptop. Your parents called me Loving Down To The Soul. They describe me as brave, smart, caring, kind, loving, funny and un stoppable. When they first meet me they said "For your own good stay on Curger's good side."

Bridge finished the first two parts now for they last two parts.

"Hey Z. I'm so sorry for arguing and causing your unnecessary pain." said Bridge.

"Bridge it's cool. I was being moody." said Z.

"Can I use the book?" asked Bridge.

"Yes here." said Z. giving the book to Bridge.

Bridge read his chapter and filled out another part of 'test'.

Bridge typed in his last name. It came up with Ben Carson S.P.D. B squad green ranger. When up to space jail didn't return or heard from put on missing list. Heidi Carson The S.P.D. cook and trainee nurse. She stayed at home in a two room apartment to raise her son.

Bridge finished his 'test' and gave it to Aisha.

"Now you call me Sha. or Aisha." said Aisha.

"I told Z. the same." said Aisha.

"I word advise if you do like Z. tell her if you don't you'll regret it." said Aisha.

Bridge blushed and headed back to help clean up the lounge.

"Man is Sky going to mad at the mess Me and Z. made." said Bridge as he left.

Aisha and Kat couldn't help but to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trusting Souls Of The Pink Rangers

Z. was in hers and Syd.'s room playing with the phone.

Little did Z. know that Aisha had but a voice recorder in the room.

Sydney walked in.

"Bad timing. I'll leave." said Syd.

"No don't leave. Can I trust you with something?" asked Z.

"Yes, I won't tell a soul." said Syd. she loved secrets.

"Well, I put my last name in yesterday and It gave me my dad's number. Should I call it?" asked Z.

"I would." said Syd.

"Should I ask commander Campbell?" asked Z.

"Well, she all ready knows know because she has a voice recorder in our room, I seen it when I came in." said Syd.

"Then I will call him." said Z.

"You're a very trusting soul. I really mean that." said Z.

"Thanks. I be talking this little devil to the commander." said Syd.

Z. dilled the number as Sky and Bridge came in.

"Get out." said Z. shoving them out the door.

"Hello." said Danny.

Z. froze.

"This better not be a teenager prank calling me again." said Danny.

"It isn't." said Z.

"Who in the hell I'm talking to?" asked Danny.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." said Z.

"Who are you." said Danny getting impatient.

"You won't believe me." said Z.

"Try me." said Danny.

"Well, then I'm your daughter." said Z.

"Explain why your mother isn't talking and why this call didn't come sooner?" said Danny.

" My mom is up at the S.P.D. space jail as a guard. She left me here by accident. I lived most of my life on the street." said Z. very scared.

"What is your mother's name?" asked Danny in a clamming mood.

"Kendall." said Z.

"How did you get my number?" asked Danny.

"Well, my commander Aisha Campbell told me to put my last name in the S.P.D. files on my computer." said Z.

"Aisha Campbell did you say I remember her. Long thick black hair with curls. I really good singer and if I remember she was a mom of three when I meet her eighteen years ago. I know you didn't even exist then. A year later that must been when Kendall stopped talking to me and told me I will come back when the time is right. That must have been after you were born and she must have been getting ready to leave." said Danny.

"I guess so I'm only seventeen. I wouldn't know" said Z.

"Where is your mom now?" asked Danny.

"Still up at the space jail. I'm going to try to get Aisha as she told me to call her to let me and the others to get our parents back." said Z.

"What others and how can you do that?" asked Danny worried not wanting his daughter getting hurt.

"I'm on the new S.P.D. B squad for six mouths now and there is a Rescue ship but it hasn't been used in many years but I'm sure they will make sure it is safe." said Z.

"Tell Aisha that Wild Force is willing to help out." said Z.

The code red sirens went off.

"Gotta go code red. Meaning very very bad trouble." said Z.

That worried Danny.

"How can I reach you?" asked Danny.

"My number is 345-987-7652 .You may get my roommate Sydney. Don't mind her.' said Z.

"Bye then." said Danny.

"Bye." said Z.

(At base)

"Syd. you gain my trust by showing me that won't tell S.P.D. secrets and you help tour friends. Ask Bridge for the book, look up The trusting Souls Of Pink Power rangers. Your parents called be a person to be reckoned with. They described me as brave, smart ,funny, playful, un-stoppable and suborn. When they first meet me they said "Watch out for huge trouble like code red." said Aisha. Talking about code red we have a code red." said Aisha. Sydney did her test discovering that she was adopted by the Drew family and her real parents might still me alive.

Syd., Sky and Bridge came in. Two minutes later Z. came in.

"Sorry. I had trouble figuring out how to shut the phone off." said Z.

" Or getting someone off it more likely." said Snd.

"We just got are very first contact from the team in the space jail. Proving they are alive but the bad news there was a jail break. Everyone of the prisoners got loose. Meaning we have horrible villains from the past and present loose." said Kat and Aisha.


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Of Red Rangers

"Hey Sky you have a good fight. Instead of the 'test' you and the others must watch my eight year old Nova and my six year old twins Michael and Shawan. Nova goes to the park every day and sings and then gives the money to the poor, show off her Marshal Arts stills and her basketball skills. Shawna spends all of her time swimming. Michael sits in his room doing nothing. Can you please talk to Michael and get him to do something with his life." said Aisha.

"Yes." said Sky.

Aisha left and brought the kids back.

"I'll be leaving with people I trust while I move your stuff to your new rooms and put the house up for sale." said Aisha.

Aisha left.

Syd., Sky, Bridge and Z. came in.

"Thais is Aisha's kids. Nova, Michael and Shawna." said Kat.

"Syd. you watch Shawan. take her too her swimming tournament at the town pool." said Sky.

"Okay come on Shawna to the pool." said Syd. leaving with Shawna.

"Z. and Bridge you watch Nova. Just talk her to the park." said Sky.

"I'll talk to Michael." said Sky.

Z. and Bridge left.

Syd. was impressed by swimming skills and then by her way with animals.

Z. and Bridge were impressed with her singing, good nature and basketball skills. Nova seen the other basketball players not letting Sam play with them. Z. was about to step in when Nova did.

"You better let him play or you'll have me to deal with." said Nova. Nova is the toughest and kindest kid in the school.

"Yah right." said a eleven year old boy and his eleven year old friends all boys too.

"You want to bet. Try to bet me at basketball if I win you let Sam play when he wants." said Nova.

"It is on." said Dean the main boy. Another by threw Nova the ball using her physic abilities and her super speed bit the boys.

"Her underestimate a girl." said Nova.

"Your just as different as him you have powers too." said one of the boys.

"So what are you going to do. I may be different but my good down to heart un-like you stupid idiots." said Nova. They broached her when Sam went in front of them and Nova went besides him.

"Now Sam do your thing." said Nova. Sam teleported the boys home.

"Thank you Nova again. The past four years you've tyied to save from bullies and you just stooped them for good and thanks for teaching me all that school stuff.' said Sam.

(At the lounge at the S.P.D.)

"Okay Michael what do you like to do?" asked Sky.

"Read and draw things I see from the past or my mom's stories. I have the power to see the past. Shawna can talk to animals and Nova is physic and has super speed." said Michael.

"I knew this stuff look familiar. I this from power ranger past from Mighty Morhin to Jungle Fury." said Sky.

"Yes." said Michael.

(Two hours later)

Aisha came into lounge the kids were sleeping.

"Sky I need to talk to you." said Aisha. Sky got up and left the room into the hallway.

"You helped my son discover that his powers are good not a curse. I have full trust in you as a red ranger. You shown me your on the way to being commander by taking responsibly and understanding the future of S.P.D. By the way your love will get you're a great places in life so don't be afraid to show it." said Aisha.

Sky blushed got over it and went back into the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

Commander Down

It was two in the morning when trouble showed up.

Aisha came into the base.

"We have trouble down town." said Kat.

"I'll handle it alone. The B squad needs their sleep because it has only just begin'' said Aisha.

"Call the if I'm hurt or dead." said Aisha.

"Okay." said Kat.

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Aisha morphing to sliver power ranger.

Then Aisha teleported to the site.

"Now you can ether come peacefully or the hard way." said Aisha.

"The hard way." said a monster.

"You nut head wrong chouse." said Aisha.

Aisha and the monster began to play cop vs. crazy villain for a hour before both began to tire. But out of blue the monster fired a blaster and blasted Aisha into a glass factory. Aisha got a piece of glass in side.

"I need help now. I'm down and hurt badly. Also call in Wild Force and Jungle Fury. We are going to need them." said Aisha.

"B squad to base." said Kat.

The B squad knew something was very wrong, so they ran to the base.

"What is it?" asked the team all at the same time.

"Aisha is in a battle and is hurt. Three of you fight while the other gets her back her then goes back while I get more help." said Kat.

They team morphed then teleported to the site. Z. went to Aisha and teleported her to the infirmary.

"I'll be back." said Z. teleporting again.

(In the base)

"Welcome to the Space Patrol Delta base." said Kat.

"Normally are commander and B squad would be here to greet you but we had some issues." said Kat.

"Like what?" asked Alyssa

"A whole prison break, exploding computers, malfunctions with computers and a hurt commander. We reactive your powers so you can help the B squad. This monster they are fighting nearly killed are commander so kill it or bring in back .The B squad will handle the rest." said Kat.

The Wild Force morphed then teleported to the site and helped the rookie team.

Then the Jungle Fury ended up in the base.

"This is the S.P.D. base right." said Dom.

"Yes how did you know?" asked Boom.

"Well nice to see you again." said Kat to Dom.

"Boom remember Aisha's boyfriend." said Kat.

"Yes the one that told me to not give up hope." said Boom.

"R.J. explain." said Lily, Theo and Casey.

"Aisha, Dom. and my self were in a team together. Aisha and Dom. stared dating two months after we meet. A year later Master Moe forced Dom. to leave. Aisha got so mad at Mater Moe so she left and came here. Also pursued her music dream. She released 20,000,000 hits/albums." said R.J.

"Why did you bring us to here?" asked Lily.

"We have a few issues. We have a full prison break and our commander just got hurt. Do I have to tell you who the commander is I'm sue you can gusse." said Kat.

"Aisha." said R.J.

"I she okay?" asked Dom.

"We don't know." said Kat.

"We need your help to get the monster that hurt her." said Kat.

"Dom. you can stay here you can't focused." said Casey.

"Thanks." said Dom.

Dom went into the infirmary. When he found Aisha he felt so helpless. He put his hand over his prying she will be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

A Rescue Mission And Amber Alert For The S.P.D.

Aisha woke up to her surprise to see Dominic.

"Dom. why are you here?" asked Aisha.

"Well your technician brought us here by teleporting us here." said Dom.

"I've been here since I found out you got hurt." said Dom.

"Really." said Aisha.

"It wasn't my chouse to leave and I still love you." said Dom.

"I know and I always and always will love you." said Aisha.

"And you're the father to my twin six year olds." said Aisha.

"I thought so I seen them and Nova." said Dom.

"Help me up." said Aisha.

Dom. unhooked the monitor they had on Aisha then helped Aisha up.

Aisha walked down to base with Dom. not far behind Aisha.

"Aisha your okay." said Z., Bridge, Sky, Kat and Snd.

"Yes." said Aisha.

"I know there is someone behind me. I'm use to it." said Aisha.

"We're hoping you'll let us go save your parents." said Z.

"Yes." said Aisha.

The B squad left to the rescue ship.

"I hope they succeed." said Aisha.

The twins Michael and Shawna screamed.

Aisha rushed to there rooms but they were gone and the window was open. She didn't see the note but ran to Nova's room. She seen a dark figure trying to kidnap her daughter but Aisha won't let that happen.

"Nova!" yelled Aisha.

The girl jumped in the air and screamed.

The figure ran off.

R.J. and Dom. ran to Nova's room.

"Mom what was that. It looked like a person with redish/brownish eyes." said Nova crying.

"What happened?" asked Dom.

"The twins are gone and I bet the same person/thing tock them." said Aisha beginning to cry.

"Nova go to the base where you are safe." said Aisha.

"I'll make sure she gets there and keep her safe." said R.J. and Nova left.

"Who would want the kids and has redish and brownish eyes?" asked Dom.

"My first boyfriend Jacob. He was possessed my a evil demon. He begin to change. First his personality. He went from nice, pure good and loving to cruel, pure evil and a person full of hate toward me. Then his eyes turned red and brown. Then his body turned red. He wore a black cape then he tried to kill me when a good spirit saved me. I thought he was dead. Then I meet you and fell in love at first sight." said Aisha crying.

"Let's go look for clues." said Dom.

"Look Sha. a note. I'll read it out loud.

Dear Aisha,

I have your twins. If you don't save them I will kill them. This is what you get for not helping me and for moving on so soon. You better hurry.

The New and Improved,

Jacob." said Dom.

Aisha began to cry.

"Please don't cry. We will get them back. I will kill him or put him in jail forever. Most likely kill him." said Dom. pulling Aisha into his chest.

"How you can't do it alone?" asked Aisha still crying.

"The teams Jungle Fury, Wild Force and any other team you can get." said Dom.

"Okay. I swear he is going to pay big time." said Aisha getting whole for her self but still sounding very upset.

"Kat we need more teams. Call upon Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and Mighty Morhin/Zeo." said Aisha.

Mystic Force was first.

"You don't know me but I'm a power ranger commander.

Xander you meet Adam. Adam is a former teammate to me and best friends since first grade." said Aisha.

"You know our names?" said Madison a little creped out.

"Yes. Madison, Nick, Vida, Xander and Chip." said Aisha.

"That's why I'm commander." said Aisha.

" Ever face a human/demon?" asked Aisha.

"Something close to it." said them all at once.

"Well a demon/human has my six year old twins Michael and Shawna." said Aisha.

"That is scary. I guess trouble never leaves you alone even when your not a ranger." said Nick.

"It only gets worse because you don't have powers." said Aisha.

"I got the chance to be a ranger again I tock it and became red ranger. Well trust me no matter your heath it is safe to morph. I was a ranger while being pregnant with twins." said Aisha.

"Then I was ask to do it again so I did. They funny thing is that the person that we are fighting is a ex boyfriend turned into a demon." said Aisha laughing a tad.

"Just go down to the lounge meet other teams." said Aisha .

The M.F. left.

Then Operation Overdrive showed up.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm Aisha Campbell the new Space Patrol Delta commander." said Aisha.

"The second yellow ranger ever, the second female red ranger and the first female commander." said Rose.

"I know your names and Tazyon could come he had other issues." said Aisha.

"Mack, Will, Dax, Veronica/Ronny and Rose.' said Aisha.

"You'll be fighting a demon/human with my two six year old twins Michael and Shawna. That monster is my ex boyfriend with a very odd grudge." said Aisha.

"Okay." said the O.O. team at once.

"Go to the lounge to meet more power ranger teams." said Aisha.

At last Mighty Morhin/Zeo minus Trini.

"Hello guys. Welcome to the Space Patrol Delta." said Aisha.

"How is it going with finding those kids?' asked Aisha.

"Yes. They are in a cabin the woods of all places." said Kat.

"Aisha why are we here?" asked Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kimberly, Tommy, Katherine, Justin and Jason.

"Zack was a little busy." said Jason.

"I know." said Aisha.

" You are here because we need your help. Like some other teams we have re activated your powers." said Aisha.

"How are you connected?" asked Kim. and Kat.

"Well I'm the commander here and my kids are the ones kidnapped by a demon/human. I once dated but turned into a demon." said Aisha.

"Are you done yet." said Aisha getting impatient.

"No. Why are you so crabby?" asked Kat.

"I haven't gotten any sleep in a week . I'm very worried what that thing will do to my twins and I'm still getting over that blast." said Aisha.

"I told you shouldn't be up. Luckily for you it stopped the bleeding. For pete sake you were blasted into a glass factory and ended up with your whole lift side with glass in it. Thanks to me your alive." said Kat getting impatient with Aisha.

Then M.M. went to the lounge.

"I have a plan all demons hate light. That is why the demon came at night so order to keep it from taking Nova is by leaving her light on twenty four seven." said Alyssa.

"That might work." said R.J.

"We need to work together to get the twins then kill that demon." said Dom.

"Okay." said every ranger that was in the lounge.

(The Space Jail)

"Alright we have our parent or parents so let's get out of her." said Z.

"This place is boring just looking at.' said Snd.

"Yeah." said Bridge agreeing with both girls.

"Hang on." said Sky heading down to the S.P.D. building.

"Brace for a rough landing." said Z.

"Z. shut up." said Sky.

"Don't tell me what to do." said Z.

"What is your guys problem it is just hard trying to land a ship. Z. you crashed in the lake." said Syd.

"Well, because my gas ran out." said Z. getting mad at Syd.

The two girls start arguing.

"Shut up all of you." said Bridge.

Soon they are at the safety of the base alive and safe thanks to Bridge.

"Rescue mission complete" said Z. stumbling out the door of the ship.

"I hate ships." said Z. as she tripped over Sydney.

"Hey." said Syd.

"Sorry. I'm dizzy from being in the ship." said Z, tripped over her own foot.

Bridge walked into Z. who was already on floor.

"Why is everyone walking into me or I'm walking into them'' said Z.

"They sound like me use to sound like." said their parent(s).

Everyone laughed at each other even Sky who had just fell over Syd.


	9. Chapter 9

Killing A Demon, Saving Aisha And A New Worse Villain.

The teams where heading out to attack the demon while Aisha stayed behind.

(Demon Woods)

"Come out Demon. It is night time. I'm alone." said Lily.

He fell for it.

Dom. went into the demon's cabin and got the twins out and to safety of the teams.

Lily ran off then the others stopped the Demon from getting Lily.

(Back At Base)

Bang!

A villain that looked like Rita but at age twenty.

"I'm Kita. Rita's and Lord Zed daughter." said Kita putting Aisha in something sort force field.

"If you want her alive come and get her." said Kita disappearing.

(At the Base five minute later)

"Where is Aisha?" asked all the teams.

"I don't know. That freaky girl tock her. I couldn't stop her she made a force field." said Kat.

"What else did she say?" asked Kim.

"If you want her alive come and get her." said Kat.

"Adam could Rita and Lord Zed have a daughter?" asked Tanya know scared.

"She id ay she was the daughter of those two names." said Kat.

"She is in major trouble." said Jason.

"She would be on the moon. Where parents were." said Tommy.

''I'll go. Who ever she is won't know me. Since I'm the newest Jungle Fury ranger. So she'll thing I'm a average person." said Dom.

"Okay." said Kat.

"R.J. if I don't come back take care of those kids." said Dom.

"Man that is a promise." said R.J. as Dom teleported.

(The Moon)

"Now to find Aisha." said Dom. When two monsters attacked him when he let them take him.

They two monsters tock him to Kita.

"We found an intruder." said a monster.

"What are you normal human or a ranger?" asked Kita.

"Normal." said Kita.

"Ever hear of the name Aisha Campbell?'' asked Kita.

"No." said Dom.

Dom. was able to get the keys as she talked to the monsters.

"Tack him to the same cell as the girl." said Kita.

"Yes mistress Kita." said one of the monsters.

When they trough him in the cell Aisha knew who it was but seen what he was doing and didn't do a thing.

The monsters left.

"I got the keys.' said Dom un locking it.

Dom. teleported to the infirmary.

"Just to make sure your okay." said Dom.

"I do agree." said Aisha.

(Base)

Dom. came back to the base.

"Easy as pie. Both of us got back safety. I have a medical team making sure that Kita as the monsters called her didn't try an thing. R.J. you seen what happens when evil takes her over. It turns super bad fast. Last time we had to use a antidote that hadn't been tested." said Dom.

"It was living hell when she tuned evil. She was all ready stronger then both of us together." said R.J.

"Thank god that Demon is dead." said Lily.

"Yes." said everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Midnight Walks Always Lets Trouble Happen

(Aisha's Room)

"Hello Aisha." said Dom.

"Next time nock." said Aisha.

"Why?" asked Dom.

"I moment ago I would have been changing and according to the S.P.D. handbook no one is suppose to come into anyone's room with out a invitation." said Aisha.

"Sha. you're the commander you can get away with a little breaking the rules once in awhile.'' said Dom.

"No I can't. Dom. if any of the B squad rangers would have seen that I would have been dead." said Aisha.

"Then how about a midnight walk in the park?" asked Dom.

"Okay." said Aisha.

"See you in a few hours." said Dom.

"Okay." said Aisha.

(Midnight at the park)

"Isn't the stars wonderful to night." said Aisha.

"Yes but not as wonderful you." said Dom.

"Thanks." said Aisha.

(Syd's. and Z.'s room)

"Boys you shouldn't be in her. It is late." said Snd.

"What if commander comes in?'' asked Z.

"She won't she left with Dominic." said Sky.

After twenty minutes the boys left and the girls went to bed.

(The park)

"Dom. it's getting late we should head back." said Aisha.

"Look at the moon." said Dom.

"Wow." said Aisha

"Aisha will you marry me?" asked Dom.

"Do you mean?" asked Aisha.

"Yes." said Dom.

"Then a defend yes." said Aisha.

"I wonder what trouble they others are in." said Aisha.

"They might not be in or doing trouble.'' said Dom.

"Dom. don't you know the wise tell that midnight walks always lets or brings trouble.' said Aisha.

"We aren't teens anymore Sha." said Dom.

They headed to the S.P.D. building.


	11. Important Author Note

Important Author Note

At this point I have Writers Block. Does any one have any ideas?

Please let me know if you do. I had to start a new story because I can't come up with more for this story so please help me.

leros


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Untied

"All power rangers to the base." said Kat.

"Kita is going into a full battle it will take ever ranger." said Kat.

"Might Morhin/Zeo your with B quad two and Jungle Fury your on top line. Lighting Rescue your with Dino Thunder and Wind Rangers third line. Wild Force and B quad one second line." said Kat.

"Me and Dr. Mantix went over who is most qualified, experience and is most likely to not get hurt." said Aisha.

"You all will be out there at once." said Kat.

"Sky this is your final test. I know you will do well so after this you become commander, Bridge you move up to red ranger, Z. and Syd. it is your chouse if you move up are not." said Aisha.

"I want to stay the same.' said Z. and Syd.

"Very well but it is time for a upgrade it has token me a very long time to make this and to collect it and the power need." said Aisha.

"Dr. please show them the next level." said Aisha.

"Your upgrades super overload also affects your Zords making your impossible to defeat." said Kat.

"And Sky you need this. I have my other morher." said Aisha giving Sky the Sliver Morher.

"Here Bridge." said Sky giving the red morher to Bridge.

"Kita is causing trouble." said Kat.

"Power Ranger Untied." said all the rangers.

Fighting Kita was very hard.

"Welcome to your doom." said Kita.

"Well, we need some ants to come and take your rotten apple away." said Dom.

"This isn't and won't be picnic'' said Aisha.

After hours of fighting on the ground and in Zords Kita went down.

Danny and Kendall got back together as B quad and there real families and Sky and Syd. go together as did Bridge and Z.

"So that is how Mighy Morhin- S.P.D. won the worse battled let. Somehow they went to another planet and stopped ageing as did I. Once I was a ranger too but soon I go back to the planet. I'm Maya the Lost Galaxy yellow ranger someday you all will join us." said Maya.

The Time Force as kids were inspired by this.


End file.
